


Center Stage

by Winter_Skye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, F/F, High School Actor au, Just a bunch of age switching, M/M, Other characters that are just mentioned, Very slight side Mila/Sara, basically no one is their actual age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: When he joined the drama club with Phichit, Yuuri never thought much would come out of it. Just get some part as an extra and just hang out with Phichit and Kenjirou. Boy was he wrong about that, and multiple other things.{Updated with betaed version 4/28}(Previously titled Act One)





	1. Chapter 1

Outside of the school’s auditorium stood a group of students, many of which were standing in their already-formed friend groups. Although they all stood there for the same purpose: awaiting the auditions for the school’s upcoming play. 

 

The largest group all formed around the most popular senior, Victor Nikiforov. He was known for his many lead roles in the past performances, as well as his extreme charisma, good looks, and amazing personality. 

 

Around him stood multiple underclassmen. Juniors, Otabek Altin and Christophe Giacometti. Sophomores Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, and Sara Crispino. As well as the only freshman in the group, Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

On the other side of the lobby in front of the auditorium stood a smaller group, only consisting of three people: a junior, Yuuri Katsuki, a sophomore, Phichit Chulanont, and a freshman, Kenjirou Minami. 

 

“Yuuri, what part do you think you’ll get?” Phichit asked, his arm wrapped around his best friend’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m not really sure. I’m just here because you wanted me to be,” Yuuri chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his already messy black hair. 

 

Kenjirou raised his hand a bit as he tilted his head to the side slightly, “Ummm what play are we doing?”

 

“Oh Kenjirou!” Phichit burst out laughing. “You’re so funny!”

 

“No, Phichit, I really don’t know what we’re doing,” Kenjirou simply stated. 

 

“I think it’s some show called The Butler? I’ve never heard of it,” Yuuri said, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Well, this school sure loves doing plays that  _ no one  _ has ever heard of,” Phichit pointed out. 

 

“True.” Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

 

The auditorium door creaked open as one of the directors peeked out. “Victor, you’re up first!”

 

“Coming Minako!” Victor called out in a sing song voice before saying something to his group. He walked into the auditorium. 

 

Quickly, Phichit pulled Kenjirou and Yuuri into a close huddle, earning a squeak from Kenjirou. 

 

“There he goes!” Phichit began in a hushed voice, “Like he’s so good, better than all of us. Bet you he’s gonna get the lead.”

 

“But if he’s good, shouldn’t he get a lead?” Yuuri inquired.

 

“Yeah...” Kenjirou added in. 

 

Phichit sighed. “I know you both are new to this whole acting and drama thing but it gets kind of annoying when  _ one  _ person continues to get the lead. Some of us try very hard and get  _ nothing.  _ Well, we all get a part, because they do extras... but still.” 

 

“But-”

 

“No Yuuri, it gets really annoying. You’re not changing my opinion. We need someone to knock him down a peg,” Phichit murmured as the door opened again and Victor walked out and back over to his group. Minako came out and called another name. 

 

“Yuuri! You’re up next!” At her words both Yuri and Yuuri started making their way towards the door. The younger of the two glared at the other as Minako realized what was happening. “Oh, sorry, I forgot that there’s two Yuris. Yuuri Katsuki.” she smiled. 

 

Yuuri started walking to the open door while Yuri reluctantly went to go stand with his group. Yuuri turned to Phichit and flashed him a shy smile. His best friend, along with Kenjirou, gave him two thumbs up in encouragement. 

 

As soon as he walked in, Minako handed Yuuri two pieces of paper, one being dialogue from the script the other being a monolog. The only lights on in the auditorium where the stage lights and a couple house lights. 

 

“Here you go Yuuri. Take a couple minutes to read over the lines and then take the stage when you think you're ready. And just tell us whether you'll be doing the dialogue or monologue first,” Minako said as she patted Yuuri on the back before going to sit back in the front row with the other two directors, Celestino and Yakov. 

 

With a gulp, Yuuri looked down at the papers handed to him. His anxiety was slowly beginning to creep back up at the thought of being alone on stage. But his mind flashed to his friends standing outside of the auditorium, both encouraging him. Sighing, Yuuri gathered the courage to read completely through the lines multiple times. 

 

Finally, Yuuri started his way up to the steps leading onto the stage, gripping the papers tightly in his hands. He bit the edge of his lip slightly, and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. It did a little bit in helping him, but he could feel himself shaking slightly. He did his best to steady himself so that none of the directors could see it. He attempted to gather all of his confidence as he began speaking, “I'll do the monologue first.”

 

“Alright,” Minako smiled as she nodded, “start when you're ready.”

 

The stage lights seemed impossibly hot and bright. Shutting his eyes momentarily before starting Yuuri gathered himself. With a sigh he began reading a part from the butler character, “This is a hard job, it really is. I have to wait on  _ him, _ ” he added an arm motion to emphasize the line, “And boy, is that hard all on its own. But does it stop there? Oh no, of course it doesn't. He just loves to toy with my emotions.”

 

Soon Yuuri found he was losing himself in the lines he was reading. The majority of his anxiety was gone, the only thing he felt was the emotions of the character he was portraying as he continued, “I get my hopes up with the thought that maybe, just maybe, there's a chance he feels the same way about me. Every glance he sends me, his eyes,” for emphasis Yuuri added a slight groan, “I could get lost in them. But the only thing that I'm in the position of losing is my job. If I mess up one more time that could be it! Although I'm not sure what he's classifying as a mess-up. But I'll keep going, I'll keep trying.”

 

To him it seemed like the monologue was on the shorter side, although there was the chance that it was one of the longer lines in the play. Which is why it was chosen for the monologue. Either way, Yakov simply stated that they would move onto the dialogue part of the audition. Yuuri would be reading the part of the princely man of the house character and Minako would read for the maid. 

 

“And begin,” Yakov huffed as he intently watched Yuuri on stage. 

 

After a moment of hesitation Yuuri began in an annoyed voice, “Is the food ready for dinner tonight?”

 

“I'm pretty sure?” Minako answered from her spot in the seats. 

 

“You're pretty sure? You don't know?” He let out a loud sigh, “Can none of you do anything around here? What about the water? That has to at least be kind of cold.”

 

“Ummm….”

 

“Let me guess, you don't have any water. Of course,” Yuuri said as he threw his hand not holding the papers up in the air. “I might as well just do everything myself.”

 

“We're trying, we really are.”

 

“Well you're not trying hard enough.”

 

“And we'll stop there!” Celestino called out excitedly as he clapped his hands together, “That was really good Yuuri! This is your first time auditioning?”

 

“Uh yeah.” Yuuri sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck again. “Phichit convinced me to come and audition, I would have been happy with stage crew.”

 

“You light up on the stage!” Minako added. 

 

“Alright you two,” Yakov scowled at the two next to him. “Thank you Yuuri, you're done.” 

 

Yuuri simply nodded before quickly making his way off the stage and handing the papers back to Minako before making his way out of the auditorium and back into the lobby. After he closed the door and turned around he was faced with Phichit and Kenjirou throwing their arms around him. 

 

“You did it Yuuri! You got up on that stage and I bet you blew them away!” Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri knew he was referencing his anxiety;  that usually in most circumstances got the better of him. 

 

“I tried,” Yuuri chuckled but soon became quiet when he noticed that a certain upperclassman was walking towards their little group. He gently elbowed Phichit for him to turn around and look. 

 

“I don't think we've ever met,” Victor grinned and held out his hand to Yuuri. 

 

“But we have the same AP history class?” Yuuri questioned as he accepted the hand in front of him. 

 

“Oh do we?” Victor asked as he tilted his head to the side and placed a finger on his cheek. 

 

“I sit in the back so I guess it's only natural you wouldn't notice me.” Yuuri shrugged as he looked at the floor. 

 

“Anyway, it's nice to see you joining the theatre family...” He paused as he waited for Yuuri to fill in his name. 

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Yes! Of course, let me welcome you to our family! And your friend,” Victor said as he turned towards Kenjirou.

 

“Kenjirou!” He excitedly answered as he glanced at the other group to see Yuri looking to see what was going on. “I'm Yura’s friend.” Kenjirou grinned as he nodded to the blond standing in the other group. 

 

“You call him Yura? That's adorable,” Victor chuckled slightly, “and it's nice to see you back again Phichit.”

 

“Of course! Maybe this year I'll beat you for the lead,” Phichit said as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. “Or maybe Yuuri will!”

 

“What?! Me? No way!” Yuuri looked at his friend, shocked. 

 

“Who knows? Maybe you'll beat me, newbie,” Victor whispered in a sweet voice as he placed a finger under Yuuri's chin. Kenjirou began to turn a shade of red close to the coloured part of his hair from second hand embarrassment. 

 

Victor only moved his hand down and turned away when he heard Mila calling his name. He momentarily stopped to turn and look at the trio again. “May the best actor win.” He sent a wink to Yuuri whose turn it was to turn a shade of red.

 

Quickly he pulled Phichit close and began to whisper, Kenjirou attempting to listen in, “Phichit, I think I'm in love.” It simply earned him a laugh from his friend. 

 

“You think you're in love with  _ Victor? _ You guys legitimately just met each other,” he pointed out. 

 

“Actually I know him from AP history,” Yuuri corrected. 

 

“Either way,” Phichit sighed and shook his head. “This is probably the only time you've talked.”

 

“Phichit.” Yuuri frowned.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Kenjirou!” The blond joined in happily, making the other two burst out laughing. Yuuri leaned over to ruffle his hair. 

 

“I'll be your wingman, Yuuri.” Phichit stated. 

 

“Thank you so much Phichit!” Yuuri smiled as he threw his arms around his best friend. What made him let go was when Minako popped her head out of the door and called for Phichit. 

 

“That's my call.” Phichit gave a small wave to his friends as he walked into the auditorium. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

_ “Attention all drama club members, the cast list is now posted on the auditorium door,” _ the announcement rang out throughout the school, causing many people to run to the auditorium to check the paper that was taped up. 

 

While heading to the auditorium, Yuuri ran into both of his friends who were already walking there together. He also noticed that Kenjirou was walking with the other Yuri. They were both freshmen so he figured they both had come from the same class. 

 

“So, how do you think you did?” Phichit asked as he wrapped an arm around his friend. 

 

“I think I'll be lucky if I get a part as an extra,” Yuuri nervously laughed. His anxiety was slowly beginning to rise at the thought of seeing what role he got, although it was more nervous anxiety than anything. 

 

“Well, we'll see, they usually list parts with the leads at the top, and the smaller ones at the bottom,” Phichit explained. 

 

Yuuri nodded in understanding, “That makes sense.”

 

He felt a tug on his arm when he looked down to see that Kenjirou had started dragging him and Phichit over to the door with the paper. “Come on guys!”

 

Sighing, both Yuuri and Phichit let themselves get dragged, smiling a bit at each other. As they approached, they noticed that a crowd had already formed, with Victor at the front of it. The trio pulled to a stop in front of the crowd, with Yuri pushing his way through. 

 

Victor turned around and easily maneuvered his way through the crowd, everyone moving to the side for him, as he walked over to Phichit and Yuuri. There was a slight smile on his face as he stood in front of them.

 

“You must really be good, Yuuri,” Victor said as he took another step towards them, “to have taken the lead like that.”

 

Yuuri thought his heart might pound out of his chest with the way Victor said his name. Phichit grabbed his friend's arm in an attempt to steady him. 

 

“Yuuri you got the lead?!” Kenjirou asked excitedly before bounding over to the  paper on the wall. When he read it he let out a slight squeal. “You did, Yuuri! You really got it!”

 

Incoherent mumbles were the only things that Yuuri say as he attempted to comprehend what was happening. “Me- uh, n-no the- me?!”

 

“Yes you,” Victor grinned as he placed his fingers under Yuuri's chin like he did the previous day, “and if I'm correct you're my love interest.”

 

With that comment Yuuri's mouth fell open. “WHAT?!”

 

Phichit slowly walked away to go check and see his part, but quickly flashed Yuuri a thumbs up as if to say,  _ ‘You got it!’ _ and left him alone with Victor. 

 

“I'm pretty lucky I get to share the stage with someone this cute,” Victor added as he ran a thumb over Yuuri's continually reddening cheek. 

 

“Uh wouldn't you um rather it be a pretty girl? Like um,” he paused until he saw Mila standing over in the crowd, “like Mila!”

 

Victor laughed as he removed his fingers from Yuuri's chin, “Oh no! She's with Sara! And she's like a sister to me.”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri trailed off, not entirely sure what to make of the current situation. 

 

The second bell of the morning rang through the building, causing the crowd to disperse. Phichit came back to link his arm with Yuuri's with Kenjirou on his other side. Before he left, Victor turned around and blew Yuuri a kiss.

 

“Ah, look at you!” Phichit gently elbowed Yuuri in the side. “I don’t need to do anything! Looks like you got Victor all by yourself!”

 

“Mhhm!” Kenjirou hummed in agreement.

 

“I’m not sure what’s going on, Phichit.”

 

“Yuuri, the drama club is a weird place, filled with some weird people. I don’t think any of us really know what’s going on.” Phichit shrugged as he replied to his friend. 

 

Together, the trio walked back to their classes. Yuri hadn’t joined them, as he was probably still with his other friend group. 

~oO0Oo~

 

Heading towards the other side of the school, Victor and Chris walked together, leaving the rest of their friends to leave for their own classes. 

 

“So you're not upset you didn't get the major lead?” Chris asked as they walked past hallway after hallway. 

 

“No, I'm fine. I still got  _ a  _ lead.” Victor shrugged. 

 

“You also got a serious crush on someone,” Chris said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

 

With a groan Victor brought his hands up to his face, “He's just so...” not knowing what to say he just groaned again. “I am so majorly screwed.”

 

Chris just chuckled and gave him a couple pats on the back. This sure was going to be a fun play. 

~oO0Oo~

 

That same week rehearsals began, once again calling the members of the club to the auditorium. The doors were unlocked and everyone proceeded to pour in, filling up parts of the first couple rows of seats. Kenjirou, Phichit, and Yuuri all stuck together towards the left side of the room. 

 

Soon enough Minako was calling for everyone's attention so she could hand out the scripts from the large box positioned on the stage. Phichit grabbed a couple highlighters out of his bag and tossed them to Yuuri and Kenjirou. “For highlighting your lines,” he explained. 

 

“Yuuri!” Minako called out, with a script in hand. Both Yuris started to make their way forward before she caught herself. “Okay, so since there's two of you, we're going to call you-” she pointed at the blond of the two, “Yurio!”

 

“What?!” the one now nicknamed Yurio exclaimed in anger. 

 

“Yep,” Minako stated as she placed one hand on her hip, the other still holding the script out, “ _ Yuuri,  _ here you go.”

 

The junior quickly rushed up and quietly thanked Minako before making his way back to his side of the auditorium. She ran through the entire list of names until everyone had their script and began marking their lines, most using highlighters like Phichit had suggested. 

 

The majority of the rehearsal went perfectly fine, except for when everyone was told to sit on the stage in a circle so they could read through their lines. It ended up being more of an oval because, after all, drama kids can't make circles. Although the play itself seemed to have little plot to it, everyone had at least one part where they laughed. 

 

“Isn't he just so handsome?” Mila asked dreamily, as she was acting in the role of the maid, talking about Victor's character. 

 

“He really is,” Yuuri added, of course playing the main role of the butler. 

 

There were many occasions when Victor's character would attempt to flirt, or whatever they wanted to call it, with Yuuri's character who either was never paying attention, missed it completely, or was just oblivious. 

 

Overall, it was a fairly uneventful rehearsal, and many of them stayed like that. The most interesting time was during the last performance of their show, closing night. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

One of the borrowed classrooms was setup to be able to allow cast members to get ready for the play. Everyone was absent from the room, except for Chris and Victor. Both stood in front of a mirror which had been propped up against a stack of books. They were both attempting to apply their stage makeup as they talked. 

 

“So, are you going to make a move with Yuuri? I mean, you both clearly have a thing for each other. And you're pretty close now,” Chris said as he held the eyeliner pencil in his hand and lined his eyelid.

 

“I was thinking about it. I'm not sure how,” Victor sighed as he finished by brushing powder on his face, making both him and Chris cough as it went everywhere. 

 

“Just surprise him, that'll work,” Chris suggested as he placed a hand on his hip and turned to face his friend, eyeliner pencil in hand. 

 

“Surprising the audience,” Victor nodded and murmured. 

 

“I'm not sure what you're thinking but I think I like it,” Chris grinned as both him and Victor started to make their way out of the room, and head backstage. The tails on the coats of both of their costumes flared out a bit as they walked. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Off on the side of the stage Phichit, Yuuri, and Kenjirou all stood together, their voices hushed. Yuuri turned to Kenjirou and attempted to straighten his tie. 

 

“There you go, you look great!” Yuuri said when he was satisfied with the tie’s position. All of them were dressed formally: black slacks, white button up shirts, as well as black vests for Phichit and Kenjirou, while Yuuri had a black jacket with coat tails. His short black hair was slicked back, but he still kept his glasses. 

 

Moments after he spoke, the stage lights shut off with a loud noise. It was almost time for the show to begin, so Yuuri went to take his spot on the stage. Gradually, he felt his anxiety beginning to creep back up. He attempted to swallow it down as Victor came on stage to take his place. This was the last performance. He could do it. 

 

In the slight light that seeped through the curtains, Yuuri caught Victor's eye. The senior flashed him a smile that made his heart beat wildly, and his face flush that he was glad there was minimal light on the stage.

 

After a couple of minutes the curtains parted and the lights were brought back up onto the actors on the stage. And so the play began. 

 

Everything was going great, Yuuri thought that there were only a couple minutes left until the intermission started and everyone got a short break. He continued to tell himself that:  _ just a little more and then the first half would be done _ . But at the same time his heart rose in his throat. It was the scene where it was just Victor and him on stage, and at one point their faces were so close to each other one would think they might kiss. After all, there is the romantic subplot between the characters. 

 

But Yuuri knew that they don't actually kiss. That wasn't in the script, and that's what he kept repeating to himself as Victor pulled his face closer to his, slim fingers under his chin. 

 

With a gentle smile on his face, Victor spoke calmly into his mic. “Your eyes are absolutely mesmerizing up close.”

 

“Uh- um t-thank you, Sir,” Yuuri intentionally stuttered. Coming up, Victor would say his line and Yuuri would quickly back away flustered, then begin to gather some of the props on the table on stage before heading off stage with the start of intermission. Well, that's what he thought would happen. 

 

“I've been wanting to do this for a while,” Victor commented as a single thought momentarily went through Yuuri's mind:  _ ‘This isn't his line, it isn't in the script.’ _

 

But his mind went blank shortly following that when he realized that Victor’s lips were on his. He barely registered the multiple gasps that came from offstage, as well as a cheer which was quickly shushed. Although he expected that some of the crowd had their mouth hanging open. 

 

A moment later, the pressure and warmth from Victor's kiss was gone. Hastily, Yuuri attempted to get back into character and bring the show to intermission. So he grabbed some of the props and hurried off the stage, the sound of the curtains closing and the crowd clapping followed. A voice came over the loudspeaker saying something about intermission lasting 15 minutes. 

 

Backstage Yuuri did his best to regain his composure as Phichit and Kenjirou came rushing over to his side. 

 

“Yuuri! What was that?” Phichit excitedly asked. 

 

“I wasn't expecting that,” Kenjirou said, his mouth still half hanging open. 

 

“Well clearly you weren't,” Phichit commented. “You had one of the largest gasps. But I mean, none of us expected that!”

 

Taking a moment, Yuuri straightened up and responded. “I'm not sure. But excuse me, I'm going to find him.” He walked off into the hallways attached to the back of the stage. 

 

After looking around for a moment, Yuuri spotted Sara standing against the wall on her phone. She must have been off the entire time as her part didn't really come on until act 2. Quickening his steps, Yuuri made his way over to her. 

 

“Hey Sara, do know where Victor is?”

 

His voice made her look up, a smile spread across her face when she realized who was talking to her. “Oh Yuuri! Victor's probably in the classroom with Chris.”

 

He murmured his thanks before making his way towards the room. Lucky for him it was just Chris and Victor there, and they weren't even in the room. Instead they both stood outside in the hallway. 

 

“Um, excuse me Chris,” Yuuri politely interjected himself into the conversation they were having. “Could I possibly speak to Victor alone?”

 

“Ah! Of course!” A smirk formed on the blond’s face as he moved away and sent a wink to Victor. 

 

Yuuri waited a couple moments to make sure Chris had completely left before he pulled on Victor's tie to bring him down to face him. A look of surprise appeared Victor’s face. 

 

“Victor.”

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor sheepishly smiled. 

 

“This is for kissing me in front of everyone out there.” Yuuri leaned up the rest of the way and firmly pressed his lips against Victor’s, not entirely sure what to do. He kind of hoped that Victor would take some sort of lead in the matter, which didn't happen. 

 

“You're a terrible kisser, Yuuri,” Victor said with a smirk when he pulled away. “Although I'm not against this.”

 

Yuuri's grip on his tie loosened and let go as his hand instead rested on Victor's chest. On the other hand, Victor slid one arm around his waist and the other at the nape of his neck, slightly tangled in raven hair. 

 

Their faces so close to each other, Yuuri could feel their breath mixing. He wasn't entirely sure where he got his courage from but it had to come from somewhere. “Well, I could get better if you kissed me more.”

 

“Oh I plan to,” Victor grinned as he softly kissed him again, only stopping when he heard someone in the cast saying something about there only being 5 minutes left to intermission and that everyone should start getting into position. “Except not now, apparently.”

 

“That's too bad.”

 

Already, Yuuri missed the feeling of Victor’s lips on his. They were so soft and tasted vaguely of vanilla. 

 

“It is.” Victor gave him a quick kiss. “But I'm fairly sure this will be a show you'll never forget.”

 

Yuuri just grinned as he took Victor's hand and started walking back towards the stage. He was right: this would be a show he wouldn't forget for a while. 

 


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What school doesn't have two performances a year?

As he sat with his back against the bed, Yuuri attempted to finish his history homework from that day until his phone buzzed on the ground next to him. When he checked it he found that it was a text from none other than his boyfriend. 

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Are you coming to auditions tomorrow?  _

 

A smile formed on his face as he typed back a reply. 

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ I hadn’t planned on it _

 

Soon enough, another message came through. 

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy (」゜ロ゜)」 _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ I’m doing stage crew? _

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy  _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ VICTOR FOR THE LAST TIME I CAN’T SING _

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Okay but you should still come to auditions _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ Why? _

 

_ From[Victor] _

_ Because you love me? （●´∀｀）ノ♡ _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ You got me there _

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ I know ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ _

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Also for Ken and Phichit _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ You call him Ken now? _

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Yep (/^▽^)/ _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ I guess I’ll come _

 

_ From [Victor] _

_ Thank you! See you tomorrow! I love you Yuuri! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) _

 

_ From [Yuuri] _

_ I love you too Victor _

 

With his last text, Yuuri set his phone next to him and cupped his face with his hands. The smile on his face was huge, although it was covered. He was beyond happy. 

 

Once again his phone buzzed, mostly likely a text from Victor with one or more heart emojis. Probably more. 

 

Grinning, Yuuri picked up his history work in an attempt to complete it. After a couple moments he found that it was hard to concentrate; his mind kept wandering. Mostly to his loveable boyfriend. 

 

Eventually he just gave up trying to finish it. He would be able to finish at auditions the following day. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Students rushed through the hallways as the final bell of the day dismissed everyone. Yuuri easily maneuvered through the crowds, history book in hand. It was easy enough for him to walk all the way to the auditorium lobby, only a couple other members of the club stood at the closed doors. 

 

In the group Victor was nowhere to be seen, or Kenjirou or Phichit for that matter. So Yuuri found an empty spot against the wall and sat on the floor as he propped open his book on his lap. He had his left hand on the floor next to him as his right hand traced the words on the page.

 

There was some shuffling next to him as he felt someone lace their fingers with his. Turning to his left, he saw Victor sitting there, a wide smile on his face and some of his silver hair falling in front of his eyes. 

 

“Hey Victor,” Yuuri said as he smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side. 

 

“I missed you,” Victor murmured as he leaned closer and rested their foreheads together. With his hand that wasn’t in Yuuri’s he gently cupped his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“We saw each other yesterday,” Yuuri pointed out, his voice slightly above a whisper. 

 

“It’s been too long,” was all Victor said before gently kissing his boyfriend.

 

Just like always, Yuuri felt his heart rate picking up and his face slightly flushing. He could feel Victor attempt to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, which resulted in him placing his hand on Victor’s chest to push him away slightly. 

 

“Not now,” Yuuri insisted as he pulled back, keeping his hand on Victor’s chest. 

 

“Later?” Victor inquired as he made the puppy dog eyes that he knew would let him get away with almost anything. 

 

“We’ll see.”

 

From the other side of the lobby there was a shout from Yurio, “Get a room you two!” 

 

Almost immediately Yuuri’s face turned hot with embarrassment as he realized that more people had started to fill in the area. Hastily, he attempted to bury his face in Victor’s chest which, when he thought about it, probably didn’t help his situation. Above him, Victor simply chuckled as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s black hair. 

 

“Yuuri the answer to number three is sin(36),” Victor said a he shifted to point at a question on Yuuri's paper.

 

“I'm glad you know your trig ratios but this is  _ history _ ,” Yuuri pointed out as he looked down at his paper. 

 

“Close enough.” Victor shrugged with a smile on his face. 

 

There was a thud next to them as it sounded like someone had thrown down their bag. Stealing a glance to the side, Yuuri saw that Phichit, Kenjirou and two others had come and joined them. 

 

“Come on, you two love birds,” Phichit joked bringing a smile to Yuuri’s face. 

 

“Sorry Phichit.” Yuuri chuckled as he turned to face his friends as he felt Victor slip an arm around his waist. 

 

“It’s cool!” Phichit waved him off. 

 

“Hey Ken,” Victor added as he turned to look at the freshman sitting across from him, “these are your friends?”

 

“Oh! Yeah!” At the mention of his friends his face lit up and it was almost as though a sparkle could be seen in his eyes. “This is Leo and Guang!” He gestured at both of them as the one named Leo just gave a small wave and Guang grinned. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Yuuri smiled as he closed his history book. That wasn’t getting done anytime soon.

 

“You were so good in the last play, Yuuri!” Guang burst out in excitement. Both Yuuri and Victor could definitely see how he was friends with Kenjirou. “You’re auditioning, right?”

 

Yuuri nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “Uh no I hadn’t planned on it.” At his words all of the underclassmen sitting in front of him had their jaws on the ground, except Leo, who just seemed mildly surprised. “I was going to help out with stage crew.”

 

“Why?! You never told me that!” Phichit exclaimed, clearly upset that he didn’t know this.

 

“I really can’t sing,” Yuuri explained, “so I don’t think I’d be too good in a musical. And we’re doing…” He turned to look at Victor for help. 

 

“ _ The Little Mermaid _ .”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think there would be any place for me,” He let out another nervous chuckle. In front of him both Kenjirou and Guang looked sad and disappointed. “But this guy will be doing it!” Yuuri added as he gestured to Victor. 

 

“It is my last show here, I couldn’t not do it,” Victor grinned. 

 

“And you’ll probably get the lead of Prince Eric,” Phichit pointed out.

 

“I might as well be a prince with these good looks,” Victor flipped his hair and ran a hand through his bangs as he pushed them back, which in turn earned him a jab in the side from Yuuri. “I guess that makes you my princess!” He joked as he wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend, drawing him closer. 

 

“I would never go for a prince as self centered as you,” Yuuri said dramatically as he placed the back of his hand against his forehead. “As a princess I have standards.” A smirk formed on his face as the group in front of him started laughing. 

 

“Ouch, Yuuri,” Victor pretended to look offended, but a smile kept attempting to sneak its way in. “That's no way to treat your prince charming.”

 

“Yuuri is a strong independent woman who don't need no man!” Phichit exclaimed before bursting out laughing along with everyone else. As they laughed Yuuri leaned closer into Victor, not minding the chance that others were staring at their group. 

 

“Oh, you know you love me,” Victor grinned as he talked. 

 

“Do I love you? Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.” Yuuri couldn't help but smile along with his boyfriend. 

 

“I have a question,” Kenjirou added. 

 

“Alright, give it to me Ken,” Victor responded and Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

 

“Which of you said ‘I love you’ first?” he excitedly asked. 

 

Almost immediately Yuuri pointed at Victor, and Victor was pointing at himself. At the same time Yuuri said “Victor” and Victor said “Me”.

 

“Actually...” Phichit began as Yuuri quickly realized what he was going to talk about. 

 

Yuuri began worriedly as he waved his hands in front of him. “Phichit don't-”

 

“Yuuri said he loved you back at the last auditions,” Phichit grinned. 

 

“Did you really, Yuuri?” Victor smirked as Yuuri burrowed his head in his hands, the tips of his ears turning slightly red. 

 

Yuuri’s words were muffled by his hands but the words could still be made out. “You're terrible, Phichit.”

 

The auditorium door creaked open as Celestino popped his head out, causing Yuuri to finally bring his head up from his hands.

 

“Victor!” Celestino called out. 

 

“You always sign up first,” Phichit shook his head as Victor untangled his arm from Yuuri and stood up. 

 

“Of course!” Victor grinned as he placed a finger on his cheek. He blew a kiss to his boyfriend before disappearing into the auditorium. 

 

The group stayed fairly quiet as Victor left, a smile plastered on Yuuri's face. Leo spoke up first. “How do you keep up with him? He's so  _ flirty. _ ”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak before Phichit cut him off. “I'll answer this. They're just so head over heels in love with each other.” 

 

Kenjirou nodded his head in agreement before adding his own commentary. “They really are. Victor always seems to have his arms around you,” he said to Yuuri, a smile on his face, showing his one prominent tooth. 

 

“He's very affectionate. Um Leo, Guang, are you guys auditioning?” Yuuri attempted to switch the conversation’s topic. 

 

“No, we're helping out with stage crew as well,” Leo calmly answered. “Like you, neither of us can really sing too well.”

 

“But we wanted to join Ken and you guys!” Guang eagerly added. 

 

“That's so nice of you.”

 

Leaning over to Kenjirou, Guang whispered, “You're right he's a really nice guy.” For a moment Ken had a look of surprise on his face, his mouth was slightly open. 

 

“You didn't believe me?!” He burst out at his friend as Yurio walked over and ruffled his hair slightly. 

 

“Calm down, Ken.”

 

“But Yura,” Kenjirou pouted as his friend came and sat down with the small group. Quickly, he became much more excited. “You're over here for once! That's different!”

 

With a slight flip of his hair Yurio responded. “Everyone's causing such a commotion over here.”

 

In front of him, Yuuri watched his friends talking and joking with each other. This was the theater family Victor had welcomed him to the first day. And it continued to grow as those from Yurio’s other group started to pour over: Sara and Mila, then Georgi, followed by Otabek and Chris. Finally, they were all sitting on the floor smiling and laughing. 

 

This group, this  _ family,  _ that he was welcomed into was amazing. It became even better when the door reopened and Victor came back out to take the empty spot next to Yuuri no one had taken. Easily, he slipped his arm back around his boyfriend's waist and attempted to sneak kisses on his cheek while Yuuri talked. That was the day Yuuri decided that this was a fairly good definition of what happiness was. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

“You didn't do your history homework did you?” Victor asked as he walked out hand in hand with Yuuri, who held his history book in the other. 

 

“No, I got too caught up with you guys,” Yuuri sighed. “And I'm guessing you didn't either.”

 

“Nope!” Victor grinned as he paused for a moment. “Wanna come over and work on it together?”

 

“But it's already...” Yuuri paused as he took out his phone and checked the time, “almost 6. It'll be late by the time we finish.”

 

“Then you can just stay the night,” Victor suggested, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to stay over?” Victor looked as though Yuuri's comment had personally offended him. Yuuri just sighed again. His boyfriend could just be so dramatic sometimes. Which would explain why he's in the  _ drama  _ club. 

 

“Alright, I just need to let Mari know. Hold this please,” Yuuri added as he pushed his book towards Victor so he could take out his phone more easily. 

 

_ From [Yuuri]  _

_ Mari tell mom and dad I'm spending the night at Victor's _

 

Rather quickly a response came back from his sister. 

 

_ From [Mari]  _

_ Alright, you're missing katsudon tonight though. Stay safe _

 

Taking his book back from Victor after slipping his phone back in his pocket, Yuuri laced their fingers together again. They walked towards Victor's house, passing by the crossroad where Yuuri would normally walk in the other direction and Victor would kiss him goodbye and they would be separated until the following morning. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

After he opened up the door, Victor called out through the house, “Mama, Papa, I'm home! And Yuuri's here too!” He held open the door so his boyfriend could come in as well. They both were kicking their shoes off when Victor's mom peeked around the corner from the kitchen. 

 

“Hi Vitya! Hi Yuuri! It's great to see you again.” She walked out and wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron. “Are you staying for dinner tonight?”

 

Yuuri turned to Victor, in hopes that he would answer for him, which he did. “He's going to stay the night, if that's alright. So yeah he'll be here for dinner.” Victor smiled at his mother. 

 

“Ah! Okay! That's completely fine,” She approved. 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said as he bowed slightly. 

 

“No need to be so formal, Yuuri!” Victor's mother burst out laughing. “Although, Victor, I would like some more notice when we're having guests.”

 

“Sorry, Mama,” Victor chuckled. “We're gonna go work on some homework.”

 

She nodded before turning and heading back to the kitchen to finish whatever she was making. Gently Victor nudged Yuuri as he began walking towards the staircase and headed upstairs to his room. After walking in, Victor threw his bag down on the floor next to his bed and flopped onto the mattress. 

 

“I'm so tired,” Victor groaned. 

 

“You have to finish your work,” Yuuri said as he poked him, his bag still on his shoulder. 

 

“But Yuuuuri,” Victor continued to whine. 

 

“Come on,” Yuuri continued as he sat next to Victor and opened up his book. 

 

“Fine. You win,” Victor sighed as he threw his hands up in the air before getting up to grab his book and his paper. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. The  _ drama.  _

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Once they had finished, both of them set their work towards the edge of the bed, a little too close to it as it threatened to fall off. But Victor didn't mind, he just pulled his boyfriend closer to him and cupped his cheek. 

 

“Can we continue?” Victor asked, never doing anything Yuuri didn't want to. 

 

Yuuri chuckled before nodding. “Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, pulling him down closer to him. He slipped a couple fingers through his soft silver hair. Yuuri’s heart was beating hard. It took tremendous effort on his part to be completely confident and not become a blushing, stammering mess. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips. 

 

“I'm glad. We don't get to do this nearly enough,” Victor commented as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri and firmly placed his hand on his back before gently pressing his lips to Yuuri's, testing to see how his boyfriend would respond. 

 

“Mmhm,” Yuuri hummed in agreement as he pulled Victor closer to him. 

 

What seemed to be merely moments later (but he knew it was longer) Yuuri found he was laying on his back with Victor above him. Victor pulled back ever so slightly to let them both breathe for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

“How did I get so lucky to fall in love with you?” Victor asked as he examined Yuuri's face, which turned slightly redder at his words and he went to cover it with his hands before Victor moved them away. “Don't do that Yuuri. You're so beautiful.” Victor placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. 

 

“I was pretty lucky too,” Yuuri murmured as he gently moved some of Victor's bangs out of his face, but the strands simply fell back into place. “I don't deserve someone as amazing as you,” he whispered. 

 

“Yuuri, you deserve so much,” Victor pushed some of Yuuri's hair out of his eyes. “I can only hope that I can give that to you.”

 

Hastily, Yuuri pulled him closer into a hug, and burrowed his head into Victor's shoulder, his words slightly muffled. “I love you so much, Vitya.” Immediately Yuuri realized he had slipped and said ‘Vitya’ instead of ‘Victor’. 

 

Victor couldn't help but grin, ear to ear. The way Yuuri said it made his heart jump. And so both of them laid there, holding each other in their arms, until Victor's mom called up: “Boys! Dinner’s ready!”

 

~oO0Oo~

 

“Victooooor,” Yuuri groaned when he heard the alarm go off the following morning. He pushed his face closer to his boyfriend's bare chest, attempting to hide from the sunlight seeping into the room. 

 

Victor himself had been awake for a while earlier, setting the time a bit later as he knew Yuuri wasn't as early of a riser as himself. He simply responded by running his hands through Yuuri's hair. “Yuuri, you have to get up.”

 

“I don’t wanna.” Yuuri resisted as he wrapped his arms tighter around Victor. He felt him laugh.

 

“You kept me up last night, so it's only fair I wake you up.”

 

“I'm a night owl, you're an early bird,” Yuuri groaned as he debated between getting up or staying, settling that he'd rather stay where he was.

 

“But Mom's making breakfast. It’s something that you don't want to miss.”

 

“I don't want to miss sleep.”

 

“Come on, Yuuri. No morning kiss?” Victor inquired as he shifted a bit closer. 

 

“You're too needy,” Yuuri said as he poked Victor's nose before rolling over and getting up. After stretching and yawning, Yuuri made his way to the place where he piled his clothes the previous night and pulled out his shirt, “Hey Victor, can I borrow a shirt today? I apparently spilled something on it.”

 

“Yeah, although it might be a bit big on you,” Victor answered as he got up and walked over to his dresser to pull out a spare uniform shirt, tossing it over to Yuuri. 

 

As he buttoned it up, he found that it was indeed another size or two too big. It was far too long for him. “Thank you Vity- Victor,” Yuuri corrected himself. “You sleep alright? I know, I take the blankets. I’m sorry,” Yuuri finished with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“Of course, I got to sleep with you after all,” Victor said with a wink. Inside Yuuri was slightly screaming. It was only 6-something in the morning and Victor was already his flirty self. He couldn't help but ask himself how Victor did it. Yuuri sure didn't know. 

 

“I'm gonna go shower, if you want you can come join me, or just head downstairs when you're finished,” Victor called out as he walked into the bathroom, his uniform in one hand. 

 

As fast as he could, Yuuri pulled on the rest of his clothes, tucking his borrowed shirt in his pants in hopes that it wouldn't look as large. It still looked as large. Sighing, he grabbed his bag when he was done and rushed down to the kitchen to wait for Victor. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Walking through the front doors of the school, Yuuri and Victor had their hands laced together. As they walked, Yuuri's gaze continually fell to the ground and averted away whenever someone looked towards him. 

 

“Come on, hold your head up,” Victor whispered as he gently nudged his boyfriend. “It's alright.”

 

Even before he had become friends with Victor, Yuuri would continually do the same thing. That is, walk with his eyes on the ground. It had become a hard habit for him to break. “Sorry, old habit,” Yuuri murmured in response. 

 

“I think that they'll have the results of auditions up today,” Victor pointed out in an attempt to switch the topic. 

 

“But the auditions were only yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, they're pretty quick about it-” Victor was cut off as the announcements came on through the school,  _ ‘Attention drama club members, the cast list is posted on the auditorium door.’ _ Victor simply smirked as he was proven right, earning him a head shake and slight chuckle from Yuuri. 

 

“Somehow you're always right.”

 

Yuuri soon found that he was being pulled along by Victor, who was saying that Phichit and Ken would probably already be there and that they should go check; although Yuuri already knew that Victor had gotten the lead of Prince Eric. It was almost a given at this point. 

 

Sure enough, when they got there Kenjirou and Phichit, as well as multiple other people, had gathered around the paper. Phichit seemed slightly ticked off as he stood with his arms crossed across his chest, Leo and Guang also walked up at the same time Yuuri and Victor did. 

 

Phichit’s face lit up when he saw Yuuri walking over, “Yuuri!” He excitedly called out and ran over, Ken, Leo and Guang close to his heels. Turning to Victor he said, “Like we all suspected you got Prince Eric,” there was still a slight smile on his face. 

 

“So who's my Ariel?” Victor questioned, squeezing Yuuri's hand slightly. 

 

“Mila!” Ken added, “She's going to be perfect for it!” Leo and Guang nodded in agreement. 

 

“I wanna go see the rest of the cast list,” Victor explained as he gave Yuuri's hand a final squeeze before walking to the door with the paper. 

 

“Yuuri, your shirt looks bigger today,” Phichit observed. 

 

“Oh does it? I tried to fix it. It's Victor's, he's letting me borrow it,” Yuuri chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Did you stay the night at his house or something?” Phichit joked. 

 

“Yeah, I actually did,” Yuuri nervously replied as he looked at the ground. He was waiting for his friend to come up with some crazy story or jump to some outrageous conclusion, and he was not disappointed. 

 

“Did you guys like,  _ y’know, _ ” Phichit asked, a mischievous smirk on his face as Ken started to flush when he realized what their friend was implying. Instead of continuing to listen, Ken turned to talk to Leo and Guang. 

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri practically shrieked in surprise. “No! Where did you even get that idea?!”

 

“Well, I mean, Victor can barely keep his hands off of you, and you seem to instigate about half of it,” Phichit elaborated as his eyebrows raised. Yuuri had to admit that he did indeed have a point there. 

 

“We did not!” 

 

“Actually...” Victor interrupted as he walked back over and slid his arm around Yuuri's waist. 

 

“No, there's no  _ actually _ , we didn't do anything!” Yuuri burst out as he gave his boyfriend a slight smack on the head. Phichit was starting to aggressively gesture at Victor's arm around his waist as if to say,  _ ‘You see??!’ _

 

“Well, we kissed. We did a lot of that,” Victor smirked as he pointed it out. 

 

“You two are disgusting,” Yurio called out as he walked over to join one of the other groups. 

 

As the bell rang Phichit turned and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, “Have fun, you two lovebirds.” As he left, he linked his arm with Kenjirou as they both made their way to class, Leo and Guang heading a different way. 

 

“Want me to walk you to your class?” Victor asked he turned to face Yuuri. 

 

“I'm good, it's right over there.” Yuuri nodded to the hallway right next to the auditorium. “Art first thing in the morning,” he added with a smile. “I appreciate it though, thank you.” He leaned up to give Victor a quick peck on the lips before walking towards his class. 

 

“See you later, Yuuri,” Victor called after him. He smiled, partially from spending the past hours with his boyfriend, as well as noticing Chris coming over to stand next to him,.“Hey Chris.”

 

“Morning,” Chris started as they began their walk to their math class. “Alright, so I gotta know.”

 

“Know what, Chris?” Victor sighed as he waited for whatever crazy question his best friend would ask him. 

 

“Did you get any last night? I overhead Yuuri's conversation about how he stayed over,” Chris said with a smirk on his face. To Victor, his and Yuuri's best friends seemed a tad bit too interested in their love life, but that was just the nature of Chris and Phichit. 

 

With a slight frown on his face, Victor gave Chris a slap on the shoulder. “You need to stop, Chris.”

 

“I'm genuinely curious. You're my friend Victor. I need to know these things.” Chris shrugged as though Victor's slap didn't affect him in the slightest. 

 

“No, nothing happened. You happy?”

 

“Not sure. Although he does have a nice butt.”

 

“Chris, stop,” Victor groaned. “I do not need to know about the many times that you grabbed Yuuri's butt.”

 

“It's still a nice butt.”

 

Victor just sighed as he walked into his class and threw his bag down next to him. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

_ ‘Attention all drama members: today's rehearsal will be held in the cafeteria, thank you,’  _ the final announcement of the day rang out. Which caused Victor to press his face against the desk and groan. “This is terrible.”

 

Yuuri, who was standing next to his desk with his bag on his shoulder, waiting for the bell to ring and head down for rehearsals, simply patted his boyfriend's shoulder as he responded. “Victor it's okay. It won't be that bad.”

 

“You're right Yuuri, it won't be bad.” Victor paused momentarily, making Yuuri think that he actually believed that it wouldn't be bad. “It's going to be  **_horrible._ ** ” 

 

This earned Victor a quiet sigh from Yuuri. There was no possible way that he could get more dramatic. 

 

“So Yuuri, that history homework...” Victor said as he raised his head and rested his head on his hand. 

 

“That we don't have,” Yuuri responded, thinking he realized what Victor was getting at. “Is this just an excuse to get me to stay the night again?”

 

“Was I that obvious?” Victor smirked as he placed a finger on his cheek. “My door's always open,  _ lyubov moya _ .” 

 

There were those words again. Victor had begun slipping them into their conversations more and more. Yuuri figured they were Russian, not that he understood any of it. After all, not speaking the language could be part of the reason why. 

 

“I'll help you with your essay though,” Victor suggested. “And you could come over.”

 

“And maybe I could help you understand that trig ratios aren't in history,” Yuuri joked as the bell rang and he made his way out of the door, making Victor rush to catch up to him. 

 

“I joke about it once and that's all I'm known for!” Victor grinned as they walked down the stairs amid the ocean of people. As they neared the cafeteria it was fairly clear except for a couple members already there. 

 

Phichit was sitting on the table with Kenjirou and Sara standing in front of him. Moments later, Mila showed up and joined the group as Yuuri and Victor made their way over as well. 

 

“I honestly still can't believe I got Ariel,” Mila was saying as they finally stood with the group. “Oh hey Victor. Yuuri.”

 

“Hey Yuuri!” Ken called out as he peeked around Sara to look at his friends. 

 

“Hi Ken,” Yuuri said quietly as he smiled and set his bag down on the table. Victor following suit. Slowly, the table began to fill up with more and more members of the club. 

 

After a couple minutes, Yakov, Minako, and Celestino all entered the room. Each of them holding a binder with the script printed out and in it. They set their stuff down on the far end of the table, where few people stood and very few bags lay. 

 

“Okay everyone!” Celestino called out as he clapped his hands together and mostly everyone turned to face him. Phichit finished his sentence before turning as well. “Since the auditorium is being used for something else today, we'll be practicing in here. So can everyone head down to the larger space down there?” he finished as he pointed to the other side of the cafeteria. 

 

With little to no complaint, minus a couple sighs, everyone slowly moved down to the other end. Yuuri, Leo and Guang hung back slightly and sat a couple tables back from where the actors were standing. After all, there was nothing they had to do for stage crew in the cafeteria. 

 

“Start from the beginning,” Yakov called out as everyone started to take their places. 

 

A couple minutes after everyone began, another bag was thrown on the ground right next to where Yuuri was sitting. When he turned his head he saw Seung-gil with his chin in his hand, intently watching everyone act. He made no move to acknowledge any of the other three sitting at the table. Waiting a minute, the only sound being the actors behind them, Guang spoke up.

 

“You’re here, Seung!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Aren’t you doing lights and sound, though?” Leo asked as he joined the conversation. 

 

“I’d like to at least see the play I’m helping with once before we get to tech week,” Seung mumbled in response, everyone at the table falling into a silence that no one dared to break as they simply watched the actors performing. 

 

After a while Yuuri leaned over towards Guang, “Hey Guang, do you happen to know any Russian?”

 

“Nope! Why? What do you need Yuuri?” Guang asked as he leaned his cheek into his hand. 

 

“Victor keeps saying something to me in what I think is Russian and I don't know what it means.”

 

“Ah! Okay! We can look it up though,” Guang smiled as he took his phone out of his back pocket. “Just say it as best you can and we'll see what comes up,” he explained as he opened up the voice to text option on Google and held his phone out to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri thanked him before attempting to say what Victor had said to him earlier, slightly messing up but hoping it would be enough, “Lyubov moya.”

 

After it registered Guang pulled his phone back to look, “That sounds romant- It is!” He managed to cut himself off as he shoved his phone into Yuuri's face. The junior attempted to scan the page, every link saying the same basic translation. 

 

“He's so sweet,” Yuuri whispered to himself under his breath. 

 

“Mmhm! He really is!” Guang agreed. 

 

“So what does it mean?” Leo asked, leaning forward towards the other two. 

 

“My love,” Yuuri answered, a huge grin on his face. Leo also started to smile, they all had to admit Victor was a real romantic. To be completely honest, Yuuri loved every minute of it. He made him feel loved in a way that his parents and Mari never did. And he loved his boyfriend just as much. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Although it seemed as though barely any time had passed between some of the earliest rehearsals and the tech week leading up to the show itself, it had been multiple months. The first show of the day had run fairly well, only one stumble that was even slightly noticeable. Even then, Yuuri figured that it probably flew right over the audience’s heads as Yurio and Ken had picked up the lines fairly quickly. 

 

The stage crew, along with lights and sound, went basically perfectly, everyone working in amazing unity. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he thought about the play. Since there was an abundance of time between the first and last show of the day, everyone had the time to basically roam the area surrounding the auditorium. Most of the cast was inside, sitting on the stage playing some game with their music playing loudly. Yuuri, on the other hand, was sitting in one of the side hallways outside of the auditorium. He was accompanied by Victor, who he was leaning against and had his fingers laced with. 

 

He couldn't help his mind from wandering back to their first show of the year. All the memories he made. Especially when Victor had decided to make a move on him. In front of the entire audience. Without meaning to, Yuuri mumbled to himself, “You know that was my first.”

 

“Huh?” Victor asked as he only caught that his boyfriend had mumbled something, not knowing what it was. Yuuri tilted his head up to get a better look at Victor's face. 

 

“I was just saying that it was my first kiss. Y'know, when you kissed me on stage.” 

 

With a chuckle Victor responded, “I didn't realize it was your  _ first.  _ I just figured it was  _ one _ of your first, since you weren't that good of a kisser.” His statement earned him a smirk from Yuuri who shifted so he was sitting on his knees next to him. 

 

“But I've gotten better?”

 

“Much,” Victor smiled as he pulled Yuuri onto his lap, so that Yuuri's legs were on either side of his thighs. Slowly, he let his hands slid down so that they rested on Yuuri’s hips. Both boys were smiling as Yuuri cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands and rested his forehead against Victor's. 

 

The peaceful moment was broken by Minako’s voice echoing around the hallways, “Yuuri. Yuuri!” She called out, making Yuuri reluctantly slide off of Victor's lap and stand up to go greet the director. As he rounded the corner he saw Minako and Celestino frantically searching for him. When she noticed him she immediately turned and walked towards him. Victor also got up to stand next to his boyfriend and wrap an arm around his waist.

 

“Uh, Yuuri can I talk to you?” The moment the words left her lips, Yuuri could feel his stomach drop with the worry of all the things she could say. Victor squeezed his side as a gesture to say  _ ‘I'm here, you're okay.’ _ He knew fully well how bad his boyfriend’s anxiety could get in those types of situations. 

 

“Sure.” Yuuri nodded as he responded, relishing in the warmth from Victor's hand. 

 

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

There it went, his stomach plummeted even further than he thought was possible. Victor started to rub gentle circles on his back, still trying to keep him calm. 

 

“Alright.”

 

“So, Mila hurt her ankle a little bit ago meaning she can't do any of the musical because none of us want her to get hurt more. And Sara can only fill in for her for parts since she has her own part.”

 

_ ‘Please do not ask what I think you're going to ask,’  _ Yuuri silently prayed as he anticipated what came next. 

 

“We were thinking that maybe you could fill in for her?”

 

Even though Yuuri figured that's what she was going to ask he still responded the same as he would have if it came completely out of the blue: “WHAT?!” After noticing the shock appearing on Minako’s face he calmed himself down a bit. “I'm sorry. But how could I fill in? I mean I can't sing, I don't sound like a girl, I'm not even a girl!”

 

“Let me explain what we had planned,” Celestino added into the conversation, “We would just have you fill in for part of the second act while Sara had her original part. Luckily, during this part Ariel has no voice so you don't have to sing or even speak. We figured that since you're head of stage crew you most likely know most of her blocking.”

 

“I do,” Yuuri nodded, “But neither me or Sara have red hair.”

 

“Wigs,” Minako said. 

 

“We don't even look the same,” Yuuri pointed out. He himself was very pale in comparison to Sara who almost always seemed to have a tan. “And I'm not a girl.”

 

“Okay, but Yuuri, it will be fine it's the final show. We just need to get through this show. You also have a kind of feminine body,” Celestino elaborated. 

 

“Will you do it?” Minako asked hopefully. “We don't have anyone else to do this and no one knows Sara's part for her to completely take over as Ariel.”

 

“You'll be on stage with me most of the time,” Victor whispered to his boyfriend as he slipped there hands together again, “and if you ever get confused just follow my lead.”

 

“True!” Minako eagerly agreed in hopes that it would make Yuuri more likely to accept. 

 

Taking a moment to think about it, after letting out a sigh, Yuuri responded. “I guess I can do it.” Minako let out a squeal and Yuuri smiled slightly. It would be nice to be back on stage. “Come on Victor.” He gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I gotta go tell Guang and Leo what's going on. Hopefully they can do everything by themselves during that part.”

 

“I believe in you all!” Minako called out as they walked off in search of the rest of the stage crew. 

 

Together, Yuuri and Victor walked hand in hand out onto the stage where the rest of the cast sat, separated into their own circles. The circle that they walked over to was made of Guang and Leo, the two people they were looking for, as well as Kenjirou, Yurio, Phichit and Chris. As Phichit noticed that the two were walking over he nudged Chris to scoot over a little so that their friends had a place to sit. They sat down between their best friends as soon as they shifted over. 

 

“How’s everything going?” Phichit asked Yuuri. 

 

“Well, I do have something to say to Leo and Guang.” Yuuri’s and Victor’s hands were still interlocked, but were resting on Yuuri’s thigh. 

 

“What is it?” Guang immediately perked up at the mention of his name.

 

“So have you guys heard that Mila hurt her ankle?”

 

“WHAT?!” Kenjirou exclaimed. “No I haven’t! Is she alright?!”

 

“Yeah she is,” Victor confirmed.

 

“Any way, the issue is that Sara can’t take over the entire part of Ariel. Considering no one knows the blocking for her original part. Which leaves me to take over during the part that she can’t do.” As he was speaking, Yuuri noticed that Chris began to smirk while Leo and Guang were just intently listening. “That means that it will just be you guys doing stage crew. Can you both take care of it?”

 

“You got it, Yuuri!” Guang excitedly answered and Leo just nodded in agreement before quietly saying, “You can leave it to us.”

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

“I’ll do your makeup during intermission,” Chris said with a smirk and a wink. “I’ll make you the prettiest princess here.”

 

Chuckling, Victor joined into the conversation. “You really are my princess.” He earned himself a slight jab in the side from his boyfriend, but that didn’t stop him from tilting Yuuri’s chin up and staring into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. “Lyubov moya.” Yuuri simply smiled, having finally learned the meaning not that long ago. 

 

“Okay, you two are disgusting.” Yurio made choking noises, since after all, he knew the meaning of what Victor said. Kenjirou leaned over towards him and whispered, “Yura, what does that mean?”

 

Yurio responded to his friend in a hushed yet disgusted voice: “My love.” Kenjirou just squealed in delight at how cute Victor was towards Yuuri. Chris already knew what it meant as Victor had previously taught him multiple Russian phrases. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

The curtains fell and the crowd clapped as the show was brought to intermission and the cast rushed off into various directions. Yuuri was dragged by Chris into the makeup room, Victor and Minako hot on their heels. Immediately, Chris sat him down in the chair and started pulling out the makeup he needed. Minako came in holding a red wig and the dress needed for the beginning part of act 2. 

 

“Okay, Yuuri, we have 15 minutes to get you into makeup and costume,” Chris explained as he started pouring foundation onto his hand and dabbing it onto the brush. 

 

“I believe in you Chris,” Victor commented as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossing across his chest. 

 

“Agreed,” Minako said before setting down the items on the table. “Here’s everything else you’ll need. Good luck!”

 

“Thanks, Minako!” Yuuri smiled as Chris shushed him as he finished applying the foundation before grabbing the eyeshadow next to him. “Where did you learn to do makeup, Chris?”

 

“We used to do each other’s when we were younger,” Victor answered for him. Chris nodded in agreement, until he realized that Yuuri, who had his eyes closed couldn’t see it so he spoke up, “Yeah, we did. Lots of trial and error. And YouTube videos. Lots of those.”

 

“Makes sense,” Yuuri responded. Victor was slightly surprised that that was the reaction he got from his boyfriend. He was expecting something more along the lines of complete and utter shock. Maybe even some disappointment. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but it seemed slightly probable. 

 

As Chris finished up the makeup for Yuuri, with eyeliner and mascara, Victor grabbed the dress off of the table and waited for him to finish. Once they were done, Yuuri turned around to take the dress from him and slip into it quickly. After he was finished, Chris helped him pull the wig on so he was completely ready to go out on stage. 

 

“Yuuri! You look amazing,” Victor grinned, basically ear to ear as he looked his boyfriend over. Yuuri began to blush, almost red enough to match the red hair he currently donned. 

 

“Do not, I repeat, do  _ not _ expect me to do this again,” Yuuri declared. 

 

“Of course! Come on, princess! Curtain’s up in a couple minutes,” Victor exclaimed as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and started to pull him towards the stage. Yuuri pulled them to a stop as he realized something. “Wait, in one of the scenes don’t I have to kiss you?”

 

“You make that sound like a bad thing!” Victor said in distress. 

 

“It’s not! I promise!” Yuuri apologized, with a sudden burst of courage he attempted to pull Victor down towards him, slightly disappointed that he wasn’t wearing a tie like the other play where it made what he was doing easier. He kissed his boyfriend before pulling him onto the stage. “Come on Prince Charming.”

 

During every play, Yuuri realized that the drama club was indeed the weird place that Phichit had once said that it was. And he enjoyed every bit of it. It was amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I didn't realize how long this story was going to get. But I had wanted it to reach 10k words overall, so it only made sense that this chapter would be fairly long. And if anyone wants to say anything about me making Yuuri play Ariel, just remember that there are weirder things going on in this fandom-
> 
> Anyway, if you didn't know, this story got updated today as it is my birthday and I want to give a gift from myself to all of you! My other story Pieces of The Puzzle is also updated :D Go check that out if you want some angst to balance out the fluff of this chapter-
> 
> But as always I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my stories :)
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple things before I say some other stuff:
> 
> One, before anyone asks, yes stage makeup is a thing, even for guys. It's to accentuate features so that your face doesn't blend together to those in the audience.
> 
> Second, this story is heavily based off of how my high school drama club works. In the ways such as how auditions work and show days. But, that doesn't mean that this is how all work. It even varies from my own. But that's not the point.
> 
> Third, I also have absolutely no idea about what the plot is of the show they're performing, I guess whatever you want it to be?
> 
> Okay, glad I said those things. Anyways! This idea has been bugging the back of my mind for a while. It has influences from multiple different acting au prompts I have previously read. I'm really happy with how this turned out, and I hope you guys are as well!
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
